Marcado por la muerte
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Levi ha sufrido depresión desde que era joven. Eren es un fantasma atrapado por una maldición. Un intento de suicidio les llevará a conocerse sin saber las consecuencias de ese encuentro, dando lugar a un amor marcado por la muerte. AU, sobrenatural, suspenso.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! He vuelto con una nueva historia, esta vez probando algo un poco diferente, un poco de acción sobrenatural y suspenso. Este capítulo es sólo el prólogo y está narrado desde el punto de vista de Levi, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Esta historia tratará temas relacionados con la depresión, el suicidio y temas sobrenaturales. **

**Advertencias:** AU, sobrenatural, suspenso, mención de suicidio, posible Lemmon más adelante

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Me acerco hasta la ventana de mi habitación que tiene vista a una pequeña plaza, desde aquí, puedo ver a las personas pasear de aquí para allá viviendo sus patéticas vidas, siempre tratando de aparentar para agradar a todos, dando la impresión de tener una vida perfecta. Estoy cansado de tanta falsedad.

Me alejo de la ventana y el mundo de mentiras fuera de ella para sentarme en la cama. Sobre ella están cinco cajas de pastillas para dormir. No me fue difícil conseguirlas, hace casi un año que comencé a sufrir de insomnio; al principio las consumía, pero ni con una caja completa lograba alejar a los demonios que viven en mi interior. Por eso las dejé, al igual que el resto de los medicamentos que tampoco me ayudaban.

Cuando decidí que estaba suficientemente cansado de este mundo, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue cortarme las venas. _Asqueroso_. Sería rápido, sí, pero estoy seguro de que estaría consciente el tiempo suficiente para ver mi sangre ensuciar todo a mí alrededor. Después, pensé en ahorcarme, pero si la soga se rompe todo sería en vano. Dejarme caer desde un edificio alto no era una opción, tampoco saltar al vacío, no quiero llamar la atención, no quiero que nadie se vea obligado a presenciar mi muerte y acabe sintiéndose culpable, y mucho menos que intenten detenerme. Entonces recordé las muchas cajas de somníferos guardadas en la alacena. _Perfecto_. Una muerte limpia y silenciosa.

Repasé de nuevo mi agenda para hoy, quiero dejar todo listo cuando me vaya. Limpié y ordené el pequeño cuarto donde vivo, me bañe y vestí casualmente, y finalmente tomé una taza de té negro. Mi favorito.

Saco todos los comprimidos sobre una mesita junto a la cama, veinticinco comprimidos, ¿cuantos necesito para perder la consciencia? ¿Y para morir? Tal vez sea mejor tomarlos todos. Uno a uno, los trago ignorando el sabor amargo que se instala en mi boca. En unos pocos minutos las pastillas se han terminado y yo me alegro de haber llegado tan lejos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en hacer efecto?

Por suerte pensé en todo y he traído conmigo un libro para pasar el tiempo. Lo abro en una página marcada por una nota adhesiva. Sin embargo, pocos minutos después las letras se vuelven borrosas y me es imposible continuar leyendo así que cierro el libro y lo dejo en la cama. Cuando encuentren mi cuerpo tal vez piensen que fueron los poemas los que me deprimieron al grado de tomar esta decisión.

Un intenso mareo de apodera de mí y me revuelve el estómago, pero si vomito ahora no moriré. Decido aguantar las náuseas distrayéndome con otra cosa, pero ya no puedo seguir leyendo y tratar de ponerme en pie sería un martirio innecesario. Giro mi cabeza hacia la ventana, al menos puedo ver la plaza mientras tanto.

Una pequeña orquesta callejera se instala al centro de la plaza y algunas personas se acercan para escuchar. Cuando comienzan a tocar el sonido llena mis oídos y tranquiliza mi mente. Afuera el atardecer tiñe de rosas y anaranjados la plaza, donde familias enteras se han reunido para disfrutar la música.

Al menos me iré con un buen recuerdo de este mundo que he decidido abandonar. ¿El motivo? Son demasiados. Cuando cumplí doce años comencé a tener problemas de depresión, claro que en ese momento no sabía explicar porque en un momento podía estar riendo y un segundo después molesto por cualquier cosa. Fue a los veinte, gracias a mi primer intento de suicidio, que supe que aquello era depresión.

A mis veintiocho años nunca me he sentido a gusto. Algunos días incluso me siento como un fantasma entre el resto de las personas. _Invisible_. Mi familia trataba de integrarme en sus actividades, de hacerme sentir que pertenecía a algo, pero con el tiempo se dieron por vencidos. Durante años traté de estar bien, de aparentar que nada pasaba, por el bien de todos a mi alrededor, pero ahora he decidido dejar de preocuparme por los demás y hacer algo por mí. Aunque no podría decir que estoy siendo egoísta cuando hasta en este momento elegí el método menos llamativo para que puedan superarlo pronto.

Al mareo se han sumado un molesto zumbido en los oídos y constantes cólicos que me hacen desear detenerme. Esperaba que tantos comprimidos me hicieran dormir de inmediato, pero esto no es lo que esperaba. De cualquier forma ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, ya he comenzado a morir.

A mi mente llegan varias preguntas que nunca me había molestado en considerar. ¿Alguien notará mi ausencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en olvidarme? No importa, no estaré aquí para verlo. Pero, ¿qué hay después de la muerte? Espero que sea mejor que éste mundo. Espero que no haya nada.

La música pasa de las notas alegres y llenas de vida a otras cargadas de melancolía que invitan a la soledad. Perfecto para este momento.

En medio de la melodía, el dolor se vuelve más intenso e insoportable, se suponía que tendría una muerte tranquila. Siento la cabeza pesada y parece que fuera a explotar, el zumbido también se ha vuelto insoportable. Por primera vez desde que tomé mi decisión, siento miedo. Pero ya es tarde y mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, el sonido se vuelve lejano, mi vista poco a poco se oscurece por completo y apenas puedo distinguir los sonidos. De golpe todo el dolor, las molestias, todas las sensaciones desaparecen, ya no siento la cama bajo mi cuerpo... y finalmente pierdo la consciencia.

* * *

><p>Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo no pregunto si estoy en el cielo, estoy seguro de que allá no tienen máquinas que monitorizan tu ritmo cardíaco ni atan tus manos a la cama. Estoy en un puto hospital, vivo.<p>

—¡Buenos días Levi! —Conozco esa voz. —¿Qué tal dormiste?

Frente a mi aparece su rostro con esa molesta sonrisa despreocupada suya, aunque en sus ojos puedo ver que no ha dormido mucho y esta angustiada. Probablemente fue ella quien me encontró. Mi terapeuta y amiga de la infancia.

—Hanji.

Mi voz sale ronca y cansada, pero ella parece aliviada de escucharme, y yo me golpeo mentalmente por no elegir un método más efectivo.

—Me diste un susto terrible, que suerte que elegiste este día y pude llegar a tiempo.

¿Este día? Claro, fui un tonto, el primer domingo de cada mes ella me visita en casa para asegurarse de que estoy bien como parte de la terapia. Mierda, ¿cómo pude pasar por alto ese detalle?

—No tenías por qué intervenir. —Le digo molesto. —Ya había tomado mi decisión.

Sé que debería agradecerle, pero no me hizo un favor, yo no quería seguir viviendo y ahora me ha encadenado a una vida que ya no deseo, porque estoy seguro que después de esto no podré escapar del psiquiátrico.

—Eres mi amigo Levi, ¿cómo podría dejarte ahí?

Su expresión se vuelve seria y me molesta. ¿Por qué no pueden respetar mi decisión? Quiero decirle que no se meta en mi vida, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo la puerta se abre y Erwin aparece vistiendo su horrible bata blanca.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado Levi. —Me sonríe y yo lo ignoro fastidiado. —Tuvimos que hacerte un lavado de estómago, es increíble que sobrevivieras a tantos comprimidos. Espera, déjame quitarte eso.

Un lavado de estómago. Eso explica porque siento el estómago revuelto y probablemente la cantidad de pastillas sea el motivo por el que siento como si acabaran de arrollarme. Erwin retira las correas aunque va contra las reglas, pero él sabe que no intentaré nada por ahora.

—¿Cuándo me ingresarán? —pregunto sin rodeos, ya sabía que algo así podría pasar.

Ambos se miran antes de voltear a verme. Odio cuando soy el único que no está enterado.

—En realidad eso no será necesario.

No van a ingresarme, eso es extraño.

—Hanji y yo pensamos que tal vez necesitas salir de la ciudad por un tiempo, ya sabes, tomar unas vacaciones.

Ambos sonríen esperando mi respuesta. Tal vez no sea mala idea, podría relajarme, romper la rutina que me asfixia... y si no funciona, será más difícil que me encuentren a tiempo. Suspiro.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo por un tiempo.

No es que realmente importe, no tengo un trabajo y hace mucho que no frecuento a nadie, pero no quiero que se hagan ilusiones, probablemente no funcionará.

—Genial, saldremos este fin de semana.

¿Saldremos? Acaso ellos piensan...

—¡Tranquilo Levi! —Dice Hanji averiguando mis pensamientos —sólo te ayudaremos a instalarte. Tenemos el lugar perfecto.

El lugar perfecto. No existe nada como eso, pero asiento en respuesta. El fin de semana comienza la cuenta atrás.

* * *

><p>Paso toda la semana ordenando la casa y haciendo las maletas. Aunque me dejaron salir del hospital al día siguiente, Hanji ha venido a casa cada día para asegurarse de que estoy bien, incluso a mí me sorprende lo bien que me he sentido estando ocupado. Cuando finalmente llega el sábado, una pequeña parte de mí se siente esperanzada con este viaje, tal vez sea útil después de todos. Erwin y Hanji me recogen cerca de las diez y conducen por alrededor de dos horas hasta las afueras de la ciudad.<p>

Cuando finalmente llegamos, me llevó una gran sorpresa que oculto perfectamente con mi rostro indiferente. La casa es vieja, aunque se conserva perfectamente, y está algo sucia pero con una buena limpieza quedará como nueva. Es una casa estilo victoriano de dos pisos, desde aquí se ve bastante amplia. Y está completamente sola, rodeada únicamente por un espeso bosque, Hanji dijo que los vecinos más cercanos están al menos a un kilómetro. Es perfecta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —me pregunta Hanji mirando la casa.

—Está sucia.

Y es verdad, limpiar me tomará varios días antes de que pueda comenzar a instalarme.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? —pregunto con genuino interés, no me gustaría terminar de limpiar e inmediatamente irme.

—El tiempo que necesites, —responde Erwin —creemos que podrían ser mínimo unos seis meses, pero eres libre de elegir.

Seis meses, eso me da bastante tiempo libre.

—No te preocupes Levi, vendré a visitarte cada semana y cuando tenga tiempo libre, no te sentirás sólo.

—¡Quién dijo que me sentiría sólo! No quiero verte cada semana.

En realidad no quiero verla una vez por semana, pero supongo que es el precio por no estar internado en el psiquiátrico.

—Me gustaría cumplir tu deseo pero son órdenes, si quieres seguir libre tendré que hacer visitas regulares.

—Da igual.

Llevar todas mis cosas a la casa debería ser relativamente sencillo, sólo traje conmigo un poco de ropa y algunas cosas para la limpieza, según me dijeron la casa está amueblada. Bajo del auto y saco las maletas del portaequipaje con ayuda de Erwin mientras Hanji abre la puerta.

Apenas cruzo el umbral la sorpresa se apodera de mí, por suerte ninguno de ellos lo nota. Dentro está mucho más sucio que afuera, los muebles cubiertos con sábanas están llenos de telarañas y la alfombra que cubre el suelo casi por completo esta llena de manchas oscuras. Pero, a pesar del olor y la suciedad, el lugar es realmente acogedor.

Erwin se aclara la garganta a mi lado y me doy cuenta que me he quedado inmóvil.

—Lo siento Levi, la casa está más sucia de lo que esperaba. Además es tarde y debo volver al hospital.

Él luce genuinamente apenado, si no lo conociera creería que de verdad lamenta dejarme todo el trabajo pero sé que esto es parte de su plan para mantenerme ocupado.

—No importa, lo haré mejor sólo.

Ambos se despiden de mí preguntando si estaré bien y prometiendo volver el fin de semana antes de marcharse. Cuando finalmente me quedo sólo lo primero que hago es cubrir mi rostro con un paño y retirar todas las sábanas que cubren los muebles de la estancia. Había pensado recorrer el lugar pero será mejor que lo haga mientras limpio, después de todo tengo bastante tiempo para explorar y si cae la noche al menos tendré un lugar donde dormir.

Cuando finalmente he terminado de arreglar la estancia ha caído la tarde. Ahora sin las sábanas ni la suciedad cubriendo cada rincón me doy cuenta que no estaba equivocado y el lugar es verdaderamente acogedor. Me siento en el sofá a descansar un poco mientras como algo antes de continuar, justo ahora me pasa por la mente que no me molesté en preguntarle a Erwin cómo había conseguido este lugar, pero me asegurare de hacerlo en la primera oportunidad.

Cerca de las once me doy cuenta que he pasado el día limpiando sin parar y aún no he terminado ni siquiera el primer piso. Pero mi cuerpo pide un descanso y no se lo voy a negar. Después de comer un poco y tomar bastante agua me recuesto en el sofá y cierro los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco.

Apenas me estoy quedando dormido cuando siento una penetrante mirada sobre mí. Abro los ojos despacio y me topo frente a frente con unos enormes ojos verdes que me miran entre curiosos y molestos, tan cerca de mi rostro que incluso puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi piel…

—Sal de aquí.

Podría jurar que escuché un gruñido acompañando sus amenazantes palabras antes de que se acerque aún más a mí, es entonces cuando noto que no puedo mover mi cuerpo. Estoy perdido.

Abro los ojos de golpe y me incorporo violentamente en el sofá, sintiendo mi pulso acelerado y mi respiración entrecortada. Fue sólo un sueño, pero el recuerdo de esa penetrante mirada me hace estremecer… de cualquier forma, ¿quién era esa persona?


	2. Aparición

**Advertencias:** AU, sobrenatural, suspenso, mención de suicidio, posible Lemmon más adelante

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

><p><strong>Aparición<strong>

Después de un par de días finalmente logró terminar de limpiar la casa, aunque no podía decir que todo había sido tranquilo. En realidad no era que hubiera tenido algún contratiempo, era más como una sensación de incomodidad que no le permitía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cada vez que se distraía podía sentirse observado, aunque claro, cuando volteaba no había nadie detrás de él, además era imposible que hubiera alguien más pues se había encargado de revisar cada puerta y ventana. Sólo había algo que le molestaba, la puerta del sótano, que no había logrado abrir en todo ese tiempo.

Salió de la cama sin mucho ánimo pues ahora que no tenía nada que hacer la depresión aprovechaba para atacarlo de nuevo. Se habría quedado todo el día acostado si no tuviera que recibir visitas esa tarde.

Tomó una ducha y se cambió de ropa antes de bajar a la cocina por un café, esa tarde iría Hanji, seguramente acompañada del rubio, y necesitaba verse bien para evitar que sus visitas se volvieran más continuas o, en el peor de los casos, alguien se quedara con él. Necesitaba que se confiaran para terminar lo que había dejado pendiente. Y, más que cualquier otra cosa, que nadie notara el hecho de que no tomaba sus medicinas.

Ese sería un día largo.

* * *

><p>—¿Hola? —respondió el teléfono luego de verificar el número.<p>

—Hola, —saludó la castaña al otro lado de la línea —Sólo quería saber si irás conmigo esta tarde.

—Claro, apenas termine aquí paso por ti para ir juntos. —Aun necesitaba terminar algunos asuntos en el hospital pero él también quería saber cómo estaba pasándolo el pelinegro.

—Bien, tendré todo listo. Erwin... —se detuvo, tal vez no sería buena idea preguntar por teléfono pero había algo que la había tenido pensando toda la semana, —olvídalo, nos vemos más tarde.

Su extraño comportamiento le dejó pensando después de cortar la llamada, no era normal que ella se abstuviera de preguntar algo. Dejó el teléfono en paz, aún necesitaba terminar el papeleo.

* * *

><p>Ordenó la sala de estar, limpió el baño de la planta baja, lavó y acomodó los trastes que había usado en el desayuno y volvió a limpiar el suelo de la cocina. Todo buscando mantenerse ocupado aún cuando lo único que estaba logrando era sentirse ansioso. Por suerte no tardarían en llegar, después de eso podría volver a la cama.<p>

Así había sido desde que tenía memoria, necesitaba entretenerse en algo, mantenerse ocupado todo el tiempo o llegaban las crisis de ansiedad y la ya tan familiar sensación que trae consigo la depresión.

Algunos días se sentía bien, con ganas de salir y gozar la vida, pero eran pocos y cada vez más efímeros, abundaban más los días malos donde, si bien le iba, al menos salía de la cama. Esa era su vida.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en el sofá a esperar su llegada.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, ¿qué era lo que querías preguntarme? —le llamó el rubio mirándola de reojo atento al camino.<p>

—Es sólo algo que me daba curiosidad, olvídalo, no es importante. —Respondió mirándole con una sonrisa, después de todo era sólo una duda que surgió en un momento de aburrimiento.

—Adelante, puedes preguntar. No importa si es sólo curiosidad. —Le animó, ahora él también estaba intrigado por lo que fuera a decir.

—Bueno... me preguntaba cómo habías conseguido esa casa, es muy grande y estoy segura de que no es tuya.

Desde que le hablara sobre el lugar unos días atrás, había surgido en ella la curiosidad por ese asunto, y es que aquella casa le recordaba mucho a otra de la que había oído hablar hacia tiempo aunque no lograba acordarse de lo que había escuchado. Por alguna razón, el recuerdo le causaba escalofríos.

Sonrió, al menos ya esperaba esa pregunta y estaba listo para responder, no tenía caso revivir viejas historias.

—Es de un amigo, él y su esposa se mudaron hace un tiempo luego de un... incidente.

—Ya veo. —Respondió dando por terminada la conversación, aunque sus palabras sólo habían servido para inquietarla más. Había algo en esa casa que no acababa de gustarle.

* * *

><p>—¡Levi! ¡Que gusto verte! —Le saludó la efusiva mujer intentando darle un abrazo que terminó siendo esquivado como siempre.<p>

—Deja de ser tan ruidosa. —Se quejó el pelinegro alejándose del alcance de su terapeuta y dejándoles pasar.

—¿Ya te has acostumbrado al lugar? —Preguntó atento Erwin a modo de saludo.

—Sí, es agradable. —Admitió sinceramente, de todas formas no tenía nada en su contra. Habían sido amigos por años a pesar de que su relación fuera más de médico—paciente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los tres pasaron a la sala acomodándose en los sillones, Hanji en uno de una sola plaza mientras Erwin y Levi compartían el más grande.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te has sentido en estos días?

Finalmente había llegado la esperada pregunta, siempre hablaban de cosas triviales, o al menos ella lo hacía, y luego se lo preguntaba. Era como si buscara hacerle sentir cómodo para que le hablara con sinceridad. Cosa que casi nunca sucedía.

—He estado ocupado, apenas ayer terminé de limpiar.

—Perdona, no esperaba que estuviera tan sucia. —En realidad no hacía mucho que la casa estaba deshabitada, por eso le sorprendió que estuviera en ese estado cuando llegaron.

—Estoy segura que fue una buena distracción para él. —Después de años de conocerle, sabía que al menos cuando se mantenía ocupado no sufría de ansiedad.

—Lo fue, en realidad me mantuvo ocupado. —Ambos les miraron estando de acuerdo en que se veía más animado que de costumbre, sin embargo Hanji sabía lo bueno que era aparentando estar bien.

—¿Estás tomando los medicamentos adecuadamente?

—Siempre lo hago. —Respondió simplemente, claro que no le diría la verdad. Era también por eso que no decía nada sobre su extraña sensación de ser constantemente observado, seguro se lo atribuirían a que había dejado el tratamiento y no pensaba arriesgarse a ser vigilado. Tendría que resolverlo él mismo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse Hanji fue la primera en salir. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando recordó que aún había algo que tenía que preguntarle al mayor.<p>

—Espera Erwin. —Le llamó antes que se alejara.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó curioso por su llamado, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

—Sólo quería saber si podrías conseguir la llave del sótano.

Aquella pregunta le había resultado muy extraña pues estaba seguro que no había ninguna llave para el sótano.

—¿Estás seguro de que no está atascada? Hasta donde sé no hay ninguna llave.

—Supongo que es eso. —Respondió arqueando una ceja sin sentirse cómodo con su respuesta pues ya había intentado abrir por muchos métodos. —Intentaré abrirla entonces.

—Está bien, preguntaré por la llave así que déjalo por ahora. —Recibió un asentamiento por parte del pelinegro y decidió dejar el tema, en cualquier caso no podría haber más que basura y suciedad en ese lugar.

Ambos se despidieron dirigiéndose hasta el vehículo en el que habían llegado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de subir del lado del copiloto, Hanji pudo sentir una penetrante mirada clavada sobre ella que hizo que su piel se erizara. Volteó hacia la casa buscando al causante de aquella sensación mientras intentaba en vano convencerse de que se trataba del más bajo, sin embargo, se encontró mirando una ventana vacía en el segundo piso.

—¿Sucede algo? —La voz de su acompañante le hizo pegar un salto y volver su atención hacia él.

—Nada, vámonos. —Subió al auto esperando por él, ignorando que también había sentido aquella presencia, con la diferencia de que él sí logró distinguir la oscura silueta que les observaba desde el interior.

Suspiró antes de subir al auto, seguro de que lo había imaginado. No tenía caso preocuparse por cosas del pasado.

* * *

><p>Después de que se fueran una extraña sensación se apoderó de él llevándole de incomodidad. Intentó ignorarla tanto como fue posible mirando la televisión, pero no era tan fácil cuando sentía una mirada inquisidora clavada en su nuca.<p>

Luego de cambiar continuamente de canal por un par de horas, decidió darse por vencido e irse a la cama, tal vez allí si lograría alejar ese sentimiento.

Sé dirigió a su habitación, tomando su pijama y una toalla para lavarse el rostro antes de dormir. Una vez en el baño, cambió su ropa y se lavó los dientes, mirándose en el espejo.

Fue cuando estuvo listo y se enderezó para mirarse por última vez al espejo, fue entonces cuando lo vio por un instante. Los mismos ojos verdes que había visto en sus sueños la primera noche. Los mismos que le seguían a todos lados por más que intentara ignorarlos.

Sólo que esta vez, estaban acompañados por un rostro juvenil, de unos 16 o 17 años, que le miraba entre curioso y molesto.

—¿Quién... —giró rápidamente intentando controlar el temblor en su voz para encontrarse con el dueño de aquellos ojos.

Pero terminó viéndose completamente sólo en el baño. Allí no había nadie más.

Esa noche, después de mucho tiempo, volvió a tomar sus medicamentos para dormir, buscando escapar de esa penetrante mirada al menos por unas horas.

Pero ni siquiera en sus sueños podía estar tranquilo. Esa imagen le seguiría hasta sus peores pesadillas.

_Sal de aquí... aún hay tiempo…_

_Aquí no queda más nadie _

_La oscuridad gobierna cada rincón donde la luz no alcanza a llegar_

_No saldrás de aquí con vida _

_No saldrás de aquí estando muerto_

_Él atrapará tu alma... para toda la eternidad _


End file.
